Just A Moment
by thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: Set after 4x11-My take on what happens once Emma puts Killian's heart back and things settle down the night. They take advantage of their quiet moment. Working on updates but need help. Do you want more filler before 4x12? Or at some point jump ahead to fill in during 4x12 and beyond. Please let me know here by PM or on my tumblr at thegirlwhowaited82. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

After promising Regina and Henry to help with Operation: Mongoose the three of them left the wizard's house exhausted, physically and mentally from both the Shattered Sight spell and everything else that happened in the last forty eight hours. Henry had parted with Regina to stay with her for the night and Emma climbed into her bug to drive back to Granny's. She and Killian had unfinished business and her lips, along with the rest of her if she was honest, were still tingling from that kiss in the back hallway. That kiss was…Emma shook her head to clear her brain. She knew they had a lot to discuss, but right now, she just needed to be with him.

Upon checking her text messages however, it appeared that everyone, including her pirate, were back at her parent's loft. So she headed there instead and arrived to find all the lights off, except for a small lamp in the living room. Her mother, with baby Neal asleep in her arms, rose off the couch and walked over to greet Emma when she came in.

"Everyone went to bed already, but it took Neal a while to settle down. He just now drifted off," Mary Margaret told her in a loud whisper. "Is everything okay?"

"I think so," Emma whispered back. "Henry found something in that house, but it was too late to fully investigate tonight." She let her eyes roam the tiny apartment, searching for a familiar face. "Where's Killian? He sent me a text that he was here," she asked, concern rising in her chest.

"Upstairs," her mother replied. "He came back here with us to wait for you but he looked so exhausted I sent him up to your room."

The tightening in Emma's chest eased and she raised an eyebrow. "My room. And David's okay with that?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "I think he took pity on him and figured he was too exhausted to compromise his daughter's honor for the time being so he gave in."

"Really?" Emma whined. "He knows I had a kid, right?"

"I know, but you'll always be his little girl," her mother said, "and he doesn't want to think about his little girl doing…grown-up things."

Emma just sighed. She supposed all father's were like that and not just ones who were Fairytale princes.

"You should go get some sleep." Mary Margaret kissed her on the cheek."We'll see you in the morning." She padded off to put Neal in his crib and join her husband in bed.

Emma quietly made her way upstairs to her bedroom, gently pushing the door open and once inside, shutting it with a light click. She took off her jacket and placed it over the back of a chair and then slipped her boots off before making her way to her bed and the figure already lying there. She carefully sat down on the edge and watched him breathing deeply.

He'd kicked off his boots and jacket, but was otherwise fully dressed still and hadn't bothered to turn down the covers. Even in the dark, with just a hint of moonlight shining through the cracks in the blinds on the windows, Emma could tell the tension she'd felt coming off him the last few days was gone. How it took her so long to really notice something was wrong bothered her. Sure, something in her head had told her he wasn't completely himself, but she'd pushed that aside, focusing instead on helping Elsa and defeating the Snow Queen. If she'd known how close she'd been to losing him…

"If you stare any harder, Swan, you'll burn a hole in my head." He echoed her words back at her, his voice deep and husky, a small smirk on his face though his eyes were still closed.

"I thought you were asleep," she answered back.

"I was, but I heard you come in," he replied, eyes opening to look at her. "Everything alright?"

"For the moment, but you know this town," she said. "Nothing stays quiet for long."

"Aye."

Emma just stared at him for several long minutes, not saying a word. She was feeling too much and wanted to say too much to know where to start. Watching Gold nearly crush his heart and her helpless to stop him had nearly broke her. She'd put on a brave face, her walls back up, when she slammed his heart back into this chest, hoping he wouldn't notice.

But the second he slammed his lips onto hers, pressing her into the wall of the hallway at Granny's, kissing her senseless, she nearly collapsed. He was pouring into her all the pain and anguish he'd felt not having a heart and not being able to tell her what was going on, or how frightened he'd been almost leaving her behind when he'd promised her he wouldn't.

Reading her as he always had, he reached out a hand to her. "Swan."

Emma didn't take his hand though. Instead she pulled her legs up onto the bed, and practically fell into him. Her arm went around his waist and her head rested on his chest, his heart beating in her ear. His arms came around her, holding her tight.

"It's alright, Swan," he said into the top of her head. "I'm here."

"But you almost weren't," she replied. "You almost weren't and there was nothing I could do. If it hadn't been for Belle-"

"Aye, I owe her my life. Literally," he said. "But you would have found a way, I believe in you." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's a good thing Belle threw him out of Storybrooke, because if he was still here-"

"Emma, look at me," Killian said, cutting her off and gently putting his hook under her chin to lift her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "You're the Savior, Emma," he said. "No matter how the Crocodile tried to hurt me, you wouldn't blacken your heart, not for me. I wouldn't let you."

"But, if he had-"

"But he didn't," Killian cut her off. "And I'm still here."

Emma just nodded, a lump forming in her throat preventing her from speaking. Much as she tried to hold them back, the tears that had been trying to escape all night finally began falling down her cheeks.

"K-Killian, I…" She choked on her tears and sniffed. He was here. Safe, and she was in his arms and all the emotions she'd felt the last few days overwhelmed her and she couldn't fight it anymore. "I love you," she whispered.

To say he was surprised by her words would be an understatement. It wasn't so much the words themselves that surprised him, he had no doubts that she loved him. But he never thought she would have said it so soon. She was an open book to him, always had been. But he knew she was cautious and would never say anything she wasn't ready too.

"I love you, too Swan," he told her and again, planted his lips on hers as he'd done at Granny's, kissing her as if his life depended on it.

Emma moaned into the kiss and let him flip her over so he was pressing her into the mattress. Her hands tangled in his hair and ran down his back, trying to press him even closer. She might have pushed him away before when things were moving too fast, had told him to be patient, and he listened, never pushing her farther than she was willing to go. But, nearly losing him had changed everything and what little of her walls that she'd left standing shattered and crumbled.

"Killian," she moaned when his lips left hers and moved along her jaw and down her neck. "Killian, I need you."

He pulled back so he could see her eyes and looked down at her. Even in the dark, she could see the even deeper shade of blue they'd become and it was impossible for her not drown in their pools. "Emma, are you sure?" He asked. "I don't want you to-"

Emma placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "I'm tired of being patient," she said. "You were right, if we don't take advantage of the moments when we have them, we may never get them."

Killian nodded, and brought his lips down on hers, nearly crushing them. He'd been longing for her to let him in completely for what felt like an eternity, but she finally had. He'd won her heart because she wanted him too, and because in her heart he had earned her love. She'd had his for quite some time, and tonight had literally, held it in her hands. But now he had hers too, and he would protect it with his life.

"As you wish, love," he mumbled against her lips before kissing her again, and then moving down to her ear, nibbling lightly before continuing along her neck, sucking the skin hard and then blowing cool air to ease the slight pain. His hand and hook slid down her torso to the hem of her sweater, sliding underneath it to feel the skin beneath.

Emma gasped when the cool metal of his hook touched her warm skin. Her hands moved along his arms and down his back to the waistband of his pants. She grabbed his shirt as he sucked on her neck, pulling it out of his leather pants and slid her arms along his back.

Killian's mouth reach the top of her sweater and pulling back slightly he looked down at her. She nodded at his unspoken question, and he pushed her sweater up, his mouth following its way up her body from the waistband of her jeans in a line up her stomach, to the middle of her chest over her light pink lacy bra. He moved back long enough to pull it over her head, tossing it to the floor as his lips met her's again.

Emma had let him go so she could lift her arms for him to pull her sweater off, but once she was free of that, her hands tangled in his hair again as he kissed her, keeping him there a moment or two longer, before they moved to work the clasps on his vest and buttons on his shirt, divesting him of both as quickly as possible, and tossing them to join her sweater on the floor. His pants went next and then hers, till all that was left was underwear. Killian kissed his way down her throat, across her shoulders, and to the peaks of her breasts peeking out from the top of her bra. He grinned up at her from his position, eyebrow arched saucily, "This is quite fascinating corsetry, Swan," he said, mouth moving against her skin.

Emma giggled. "You stupid pirate, it's called a bra," she explained, "and it's way more comfortable than a corset." But her giggle became a gasp when he brushed a thumb over her nipple through the lacey material, making it hard.

"Interesting," Killian said. "But how does it come off?" He ran his hook up her arm to the strap on her right shoulder and pulled it down to her elbow.

"There's a clasp in the back." Emma pulled her arm out of the freed strapped. "But, it might be a little tricky-" She never finished that thought, because before she even knew what had happened, he'd used his good hand to undo the clasp and had it off, hanging on hook. She looked at him in amazement, but he just grinned at her.

"I think I've got it," he said, and it over his shoulder without taking his eye off her. "You're gorgeous, Emma." He told her, taking her in and admiring her skin and her shape before cupping a breast in his good hand and leaning in to place his mouth on the other.

"Ngh!" Emma moaned, arching her back to get more pressure. Killian smiled and let his tongue swirl around her nipple, gently biting it while his hand massaged and teased her other breasts before he switch his mouth to the one hand as occupied, making her moan even more. Slowly his hands moved down her torso and his lips followed, placing hot kisses and nibbles along her stomach and lower until he reached the elastic waist of her lacey pink panties.

Emma could hardly stand it, he was driving her crazy. Somehow, she knew he was doing it on purpose, trying to drive her mad. She could tell herself it was the heat of the moment, the rush of emotions that had nearly consumed her when Gold had nearly crushed his heart, but she'd be lying to herself. The need for him had been slowly burning since the moment she met him, and that kiss in Neverland had nearly been her undoing. Still, she'd managed to walk away because of Neal, and because her walls were still firmly up..

But then he'd traveled to the past with her helping her save her parents, and he'd traded his ship to find her in New York, and she realized he wasn't something she could deny any longer. She'd needed to go slow, and he'd been patient and just kept loving her until, just as he'd said he would, he won her heart. And that slow fire that had been building this whole time was nearly ready to explode for wanting him.

"Killian, please," she moaned. "I need you." Her hips arched off the bed as he placed a kiss over her core through her underwear.

"Aye, Swan," he chuckled. "I can tell, but I'm not done having fun yet." He sat back and took one foot in his hand, kissing his way up her leg on her ankle, the back of her knee and on her inner thigh. He grinned and nipped her lightly when she called out his name , he placed hand and hook on her hips and slid her panties down her legs and off, and his lips landed on her core, licking and teasing until she was keening.

"Killian...Gods," she swore, hands digging into his hair to keep him right where he was, her legs parting just a tad wider. "Gods, yes. Please don't stop. Mmm...harder." She said, her hips grinding against him.

He brought up his hand to rub her sensitive nub, providing more pressure, and sliding first one finger, and two into her warm heat, pumping them in and out she jerked her hips. "Come on, Emma," he said, glancing up at her. "Let go, love. Just let go."

And she did, letting out a groan and calling his name as she came undone and saw stars before finally falling back to earth, her body glistening with sweat and her breath coming in gasps. "Killian...that...I…" She couldn't find the words she wanted to describe how he made her feel.

Moving to her side, head propped up on his hand as he looked down at her, grinning. "You were beautiful, Emma," he said, his hook lifting a strand of hair from her damp shoulder.

She brought up a hand to cup his cheek and she leaned up to kiss him. "Now it's your turn," she said, and pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips. His hard member pressed against her through his underwear. "And you're still wearing too many clothes." She leaned down, giving him an opened mouth kiss, her tongue swirling around and tangling with his before she moved down his throat, to his chest, licking his taut nipples just as he'd done for her.

Killian moaned, his hand running up her thigh to grab a breast as massage it as she kissed him. He couldn't believe was here, with her. He'd dreamed of this moment forever, but with curses and memory loss and and his foolish idea to make deals with the Crocodile that had nearly cost him his life, he was afraid he'd lost her. But here they were, she had told him she loved him, and finally let all her walls come down so that he love her with his whole being. He made a vow to himself to never be so foolish with either of their lives again, and to protect her and love her with everything he had.

Emma had kissed her way down his chest and his well toned stomach, hands tugging at his underwear. "Off!" She commanded and he lifted his hips so she could pull them off and out of the way. She took him in her hard and gently pulled up and down, brushing her thumb over his tip. Killian's hips bucked and he moaned her name, "Emma."

She just grinned and worked him some more, while she leaned forward to kiss his stomach again slowly moving her lips towards where her hand was currently occupied, but he stopped her before she got there. "No," he said, panting, barely containing himself. "Not like that."

"But-" Emma protested, frowning wanting to return the favor.

"I want to be inside you, Emma," he replied, his chest rising and falling with his restraint. "Please."

She nodded and sat up, positioning him with her hand, and sliding down his length with her heat, slowly taking him all in. Slowly, she pulled her hips back, nearly letting him go but, before he could protest she slid down again, letting him fill her completely.

"Faster, Emma," Killian said, bucking his hips up towards her. "Faster." He wasn't going to last much longer and needed the pressure to build. Hard. Faster. His hand moved to her hip to help her find the rhythm he needed, until he finally exploded, spilling himself into her as he called her name.

Emma collapsed against his chest, head resting on his shoulder and moving with him as he came down and slowly regained a normal breathing pattern. "I love you, Emma," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She lifted her head and smiled sleepily at him. "I love you, too," she said and gave him a soft kiss before moving off him, but curling into his chest, arm around his waist, and tucking a knee between his legs. His arm went around her and with another kiss to her forehead, they drifted off to sleep feeling more content than either had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the murmur of voices from downstairs woke Emma and she stretched, moaning softly at her achy muscles. Her intention had not been to sleep with her boyfriend with her parents downstairs, but there had been too many emotions exchanged last night and despite them both being exhausted, they'd given in to the desire that had been gradually building up between them. And though Emma had thoroughly enjoyed herself, muscles she hadn't remembered existed were now aching in protest. But she ignored them and rolled over to snuggle into the warm pirate next to her, whose arm went around her waist. Emma slipped a knee between his in an effort to get even close.

"Good Morning, Swan," Killian said, his voice deep and husky with sleep.

"Morning," Emma mumbled back. She slowly opened her eye and blinked a little as they adjusted to the sunlight peaking through the blinds and met his deep blue ones looking back at her. His hand was trailing light patterns on her naked back. "You don't think they heard us last night, do you?"

"I can't imagine," he assured her, "everyone seemed pretty tired."

"I hope you're right," she said. "I really need my own place." She snuggled closer and rested a hand on his chest over his heart.

"So you keep telling me." Killian chuckled and kissed her lips lightly. "I suppose we ought to go down for breakfast." He moved his hand to play with the hair that had fallen over her shoulder.

"I suppose," Emma sighed. "But you're so warm, and it's cold in here. And we finally have a quiet moment, that I seem to recall _someone _telling me I'm supposed to enjoy."

"Aye, and that still holds true." Killian brushed her cheek with the back of his hand before cupping it and brushing his thumb across her face. "But I don't want your parents to worry, and," he flashed her that signature grin that made her knees weak and her stomach tighten, "I'm quite certain your father is waiting for me downstairs with his sword drawn."

Emma laughed softly. "I don't know. Despite his over-protective-dad act, I think he's coming around. He was the one who suggested you stay here last night."

"True," Killian admitted with a shrug. "But if he'd known we'd be, how did you put it, 'pillaging and plundering',' I'm not sure he would have been so accommodating."

"No, but I'm a big girl," she replied with a smirk, her hand sliding down his chest, across his toned stomach and lower, "I can do all the pillaging and plundering I want."

Killian's member twitched as her hand brushed it, but he used his hook to gently remove it, lift it over her head and pin it to her pillow as he rolled her onto her back and he leaned over her. "Aye, love. But if they didn't hear you last night, they certainly will now," he said and bent his head, placing his lips on the pulse point in her neck.

Emma moaned as, despite his warning, Killian kissed his way along her neck, down her shoulder, and lower to latch onto a breast, giving it a suck before running his tongue along her sensitive nipple. "Killian," she said, "my parents…"

He just grinned at her. "Just be quiet love, and they'll never know." He leaned forward to place a kiss behind her ear and his hand moved to her core, finding her already warm and hot. "Besides, you're clearly ready for some more plundering," he whispered huskily in her ear before sliding into her. "And it's bad form to leave a lady wanting."

This time was rushed and urgent, unlike the night before when they wanted more time to enjoy each other. This was frantic, hard and fast, and they both had to contain their cries of passion so they didn't alert the whole loft they were awake and being naughty.

A short time later, when they finally emerged downstair, freshly showered and looking refreshed just as Snow was placing a plate full of pancakes on the table.

"Good morning," she greeted them with a bright smile.

David was already seated at the table and looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Morning," he said, smiling at Emma but his smile faded a bit when he looked at Killian. "Didn't think you'd be here this morning, Killian," he said. "I figured you'd go back to Granny's once Emma's got home."

"He was asleep when I got here," Emma said. "It seemed mean to wake him up, so I just let him sleep."

"Aye," Killian replied. "Having one's heart ripped out and controlled by the Dark One rather takes a toll on a man."

"I suppose so," David replied matter of factly.

"Did you sleep alright?" Snow asked, jumping in to try and break the tension. "I hope the baby didn't wake you, he got a bit fussy early this morning."

"No," Emma replied, a slight blush coming to get cheeks. "We didn't hear him."

"I believe we both slept quite contented," Killian said, giving Emma a wink.

Her blush deepened and her eyes widen in surprise. He was not making innuendos about them in front of her parents. She shot him a look before turning to her mother. "Do you need any help?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure," Snow answered. "I'll get the rest of the food if you set the table."

Emma followed her mother to the kitchen and went to the cupboard where the plates were kept, pulling down four of them.

"So," Snow said as she spooned the scrambled eggs out of the pan they were in and into a serving bowl. "You seem to be glowing this morning. I take it everything is good between you and Killian?"

"Mom!" Emma exclaimed, shutting the cupboard door harder than she meant too. "Yes, everything is fine," she said. "Better than fine, but I am _not _having this conversation with you." She moved to the drawer the silverware was kept.

"What?" Snow asked innocently. "You are _literally _glowing this morning, it must be your magic. So...I just assumed you and Killian had finally worked things out. I wasn't implying anything."

"Right," Emma smirked. "And what do you mean I'm glowing? I'm not..." Emma looked down at her hands and saw that her skin did seem to have taken on a slight sheen, almost like she'd been lightly sprinkled with pixie dust. "Crap!" She swore and blushed bright red. "You don't think David saw do you?"

"I don't know," Snow replied, grabbing a plate of bacon and the bowl of eggs. "But I won't tell if he didn't. Just promise me you'll be...you know, safe."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to exit the kitchen with the plates and silverware. "We are _definitely _not having that conversation."


	3. Chapter 3

While Emma had followed her mother into the kitchen, Killian had taken a seat at the table with David. He and the Prince hadn't spent a lot of time together since Neverland, other than a few moments here and there between chasing monsters, and now that he was officially courting Emma, he was still a little unsure about where he stood with her father. Sure, they'd sort of talked that night at the ice wall, but Emma getting trapped had sort of taken precedence. And even though he'd been around for nearly 300 years, dealing with fathers wasn't something that come up often.

"So," David said, "folding his newspaper and setting it on the table, "when were you going to ask for my blessing?"

Killian just raised an eyebrow, not understanding the question. "Come again, mate? Your blessing for what?"

"For Emma's hand in marriage, of course," he answered, trying his best to keep a straight face. Teasing the pirate was too easy. "I got up to take care of Neal this morning and heard things coming from Emma's room no father wants to hear. I told myself I was crazy, but given the guilty looks you both have this morning, it seems I was right."

Killian felt his stomach drop and his cheeks turn hot. Was he actually blushing? He didn't blush, he was a pirate for crying out loud! He could handle an overprotective father. "Now wait a minute," he said. "I love Emma with all my being and we...er...may have taken our relationship to a new level, but-"

"Just because we're in a different realm doesn't change anything," David said, cutting him off. "My daughter is a princess and if you've dishonored her, then I assume you'll be doing the right thing by her."

Killian's brow furrowed. Was he serious? The man did remember he had a grandson, right? It was Baelfire who'd...well, he didn't really want to think about that. "Look, mate, it's not that I wouldn't marry her," he explained. "But you know Emma as well as I do. She's not going to rush into anything she doesn't feel ready for, nor am I going to push her. I told you before she's not a conquest. I've won her heart fair and square, and she's had mine for longer than I'd like to admit. I'd do anything for her, but I really don't think-" he stopped, because David had started laughing.

"Killian, it's alright," David said. The look on Killian's face was priceless and much as he tried to keep up the overprotective dad routine, he couldn't help it. He'd bested the pirate. "Not that I really needed to know what's going on in my daughter's bedroom, but it's alright."

Killian let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He'd slept with a lot of women in 300 years, but had managed to avoid any angry fathers, let alone one highly trained in using a sword. But he silently thanked the powers that be David wasn't upset.

"Apologies, mate," he said. "But I can assure you I love Emma and you know I'd go to the ends of the world for her. I'd never do anything she didn't want to."

David reached out and placed a hand on Killian's shoulder. "I know," he nodded. "But if you ever do break her heart, I'm giving you to Snow for target practice."

"Understood, mate," Killian nodded and gave David a small smile.

"Good." David smiled. "Just, keep it down next time, hun? And uh...be, you know, careful."

"Careful?" Killian was confused by what the Prince meant. "With my hook? Aye, I'm always careful."

"No, not that," David said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't believe he was having this talk with his daughter's...boyfriend. "With...you know, things. I'm sure Emma doesn't want any surprises."

Killian just looked at David for several long seconds before he finally understood what it was he was trying to imply. "Oh! Aye, I see what you mean, mate." He reached up with hand and screeched behind in his ear. "Uh, Emma assured me she has taken measures for that. Apparently this realm is quite advanced when it comes to that sort of, um, thing."

"Right," David replied. He really REALLY didn't need to know all this. "Well, good." He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat again. "I'm glad that's settled then."

"What's settled?" Snow asked as she and Emma came back into the dining room, setting the plates on the table.

"Oh, uh...just this business with Gold and the Snow Queen," David said, changing the subject. Emma didn't need to know they were discussing her. "Glad it's all over and we finally have some peace and quiet for a change."

"Don't say that too loud," Emma said, setting down for everyone. "You'll jinx it and before you know it we'll all be under the curse of the Black Pearl or something."

"The curse of what?" Killian asked, looking amused.

"Never mind, I'll explain later." Once she had everyone set, Emma took a seat next to Killian. "Although, that one's right up your alley, cause it involves pirates. And oddly enough a heroine with the last name of Swan." She shook her head. She didn't want to think about those parallels. What was her life?

"Really?" Killian flashes her that crooked grin. "You'll definitely have to tell me that one, Swan."

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Pass the pancakes, please?"

Snow grabbed the plate of pancakes and handed them to Emma. "So, any big plans for the day?" She asked.

"David and I ought to check up on the town," Emma answered. "Make sure no one caused any serious damage, but other than not really. Assuming all hell doesn't break loose."

Snow passed around the rest of the plates. "You mentioned last night about something Henry found in that house?"

"Mmm," Emma nodded, as she swallowed a bite. "He found a, library of sorts, but all the books have blank pages. Except that's not the weird part," she explained. "The weird part is they all look just like Henry's storybook. Apparently he and Regina have been on a secret mission to find the author so Regina can get her happy ending."

"And he thinks the author owns the house?" David asked.

"It would seem that way," Emma nodded. "But no one seems to know who that is."

"That shouldn't be too hard to figure out," Snow replied. "All the property records should be on file at City Hall."

"Swan, I think you should be careful about going into that house," Killian said with a frown. "It clearly contains a good deal of magic and we aren't exactly sure if it's light or dark. Especially since the Dark One seemed so intent on luring you there."

"I agree with, Killian," David said. "And given a portal to Ardendell opened up there, who knows if another one could open up, or what it'll pull in or spit out."

"Aye, your father's right, love."

"Guys, I'm a big girl and I have magic, remember?" Emma protested. "Besides, it's Regina and Henry's mission. I wouldn't go without them."

"I'd still feel better if you had back-up," David said.

"Fine," Emma sighed. "I'll take, Killian."

"Well, don't sound so excited, Swan?" He teased. "But I knew you couldn't resist my devilish charms." He winked at her.

It was David's turn to roll his eyes. "Okay. Rule number one for dating my daughter: No, flirting at the table," he said with a stern glare.

"Dad!"

"David!"

Emma exclaimed and Snow scolded at the same time.

"What?" He asked, with a shrug.

Snow reached over and laid a hand on his arm. "Charming," she warned. "We'll talk about this later."

"Er...perhaps I should go," Killian said, rising from his seat. "I think I've worn out my welcome."

Emma rose with him. "I'll walk you out," she said, following him to the door and the out into the hallway. "I'm sorry about that," she said once they were alone.

"It's alright, love," he assured her, giving her a smile. "I think he was jealous you choose me over him."

"Well, maybe," she shrugged. "But that's no excuse. I'm thirty years old and he treats me like a teenager sometime."

Killian pulled her into his arms. "Because you'll always be his little girl, no matter how old you are," he told her. "He knows you can take care of yourself, but since he never got to take care of you he's making up for lost time."

"I guess," she sighed, resting her hands on his chest, one of them playing with the charms on his necklace. "And I wasn't taking sides when I chose you. I just..."

"I know," he nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It'll be alright, love. I'll go back to Granny's for some fresh clothes, and you make your rounds with your father. When you're done, call me on that, talking phone device, and we'll go check out that house."

Emma smiled softly and nodded. "You know it's just called a phone, right?" She teased. "Stupid, pirate." She leaned in to give me a soft kiss. "I'll see you later."

Killian returned the kiss and reluctantly let her go, turning to head down the stair. But she stopped him before he got far.

"Oh and Killian," she said, her smile widening. "I love you."

He smiled back at her. "I love you, too Emma."

She watched him a minute more before heading inside. Now to deal with her stubborn father.


End file.
